


I Don't Want To Go

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x08, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Missing scene between the shooting and the hospital
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	I Don't Want To Go

It takes a few seconds, maybe two or three, to register the fact that he’s been shot. 

TK feels a pressure building in his chest cavity, but it’s not until his eyes land on the little boy and the barrel of that gun in his hands–it’s not until then that he realizes what’s happened. 

And once his brain has caught up the rest of him does too, and the first thing to go is his equilibrium. TK tries his best to grapple onto the door frame, but his fingers slip right off and then he’s falling backwards, slowly, and there are arms around him, carefully pulling him down. 

Someone yells “Are you hit!?” right above him, but TK doesn’t reply, he can only focus on breathing right now, because it seems to be getting harder and harder to by the moment. 

Captain Blake is in front of him, and her lips are moving and her brows are furrowed and she’s taking something out of her medic bag but TK can’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears, can’t feel anything more than the adrenaline pumping in his veins. 

It’s not until she presses down on his chest that TK becomes fully aware of the pain, and it is overwhelming. He cries out for his dad, desperate and broken and hurting. 

“I’m here, I’m here, you’re gonna’ be ok, everything’s ok.” His dad is right next to Michelle, frantic, and he’s squeezing TK’s hand as hard as he can. 

“D-dad,” TK gasps out. He can’t breathe! He’s trying so hard but he can’t do it, there’s no air in the room and everything hurts so bad. 

But he can’t go like this, he can’t. Not when his dad needs him. 

“Hurry up with the goddamn stretcher, we need to get him to a hospital, _now_!” Judd sounds like he’s about a second away from having a full blown panic attack. TK remembers when he and Marjan got swallowed whole by that damn corn, he remembers back then, how Judd had yelled out their names anxiously, like he’s doing now. 

Except that it’s worse now somehow; his tone. There’s alarm, of course, but there’s also fear, and it’s all for him, because of him. Because TK is dying right in front of them and there’s nothing anyone can do. 

Nothing TK can do, except keep trying his damnedest to draw in just one more breath. 

He doesn’t want to leave. He can’t. Not now. 

“I’m right here, I’m not leaving, I promise, I’m right here.” His dad assures him, nearly hysterical. 

TK must have said it out loud. Or at least, parts of it. He tries again, to tell his dad he’s not leaving, that he wouldn’t do that to him again, that he’s sorry he ever tried to go in the first place. _Fuck, he’s so sorry._

But the words don’t come out. His chest is too tight and there are black dots making their way across his field of vision, making everything and everyone a blur. 

“ _TK_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
